From Bad to Good to Woah
by PiggyQueen17
Summary: After failing another mission to find Saskue, the team is depressed and want to spend the weekends alone, but Ino has a different idea. She is bringing the whole team to her parents cottage and wants everyone to just have a good time, but little does she realize that she has opened the gate way to many new relationships.
1. Chapter 1

KibaX❤️XIno, NejiX❤️XTenten, ShikaX❤️XTemari, small amount of ShinoX❤️XHinata possibly a hint of SakuraX?XNaruto

Based completly off the top of my head at the time of me writing this Fanfiction. I take no credit for these character, I did not make them. (I sure wish I did though). If you don't like me ships, well go find another harbor for yours, I'm just writing what what makes me happy and hopefully others feel the same way.

Chapter 1- Failed Mission brings Successful Partying

It was a ordinary day in Kohona, most of the teams were just getting back from finding Sasuke. Unfortunately, Uchilia Sasuke is still missing and Askuski was still hunting the different byubbis. The only people who were hurt on the mission were Naruto and Sakura, but not in the way you would normally think, they were depressed because they were so close to finding Sasuke and now we learned that could be anywhere. After the teams gave there reports to Lady Tsunade, the left her office on silence. Some of the other shinobi looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"I think we Allll need a party" Ino was the first to speak up

Naruto glanced back at her "What you just decided magically to have a party after this mission?"

"Yes and I think we all need a break from this mess" Ino took a breath "My parents own a small cottage just outside the village if everybody meets me outside the flower shop around 6 tonight, then we can all hang there for a few days and have a little fun" she smirked at Kiba who in turned blushed a light shade of pink. She never told anyone about her parents extra home, she didn't want to seem spoiled in front of her friends.

"I'm in" smiled Sakura. All she wanted to do was forget about there failed mission.

"I go if Sakura-chan is going" Rock Lee announced to the entire group.

"I wouldn't mind taking a break from training" Tenten glanced at Neji who had his focus on the group 'Especially if Neji is going to go' she thought in her head.

"Well Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru Temari?" She noticed that Temari looked alittle uncomfortable knew very little about Shikamaru's friend and whether or not to trust them.

"Sounds troublesome, but I know Ino won't take no for an answer so Temari and I will see you guys at 6" Shikamaru and Temari walked off towards Shika's place where Temari was staying.

The rest of the group had decided to join including Kiba's dog Akamaru licking Shino face. Ino rushed back to her parents flower shop. Her chest was filled with butterflies and she couldn't contain herself. She was going to get a chance to hang with Kiba.

It was about 5:30 Sakura was already with Ino, they were close friends and they had mutual respect for one another. Sakura brought a bag filled with what looked like clothes for the next couple day.

"Hey Ino?" Sakura turned from her bag to Ino

"Yea something wrong?" Ino asked her eyes filled with concern.

"What exactly are we going to do at your parent's cottage?" Ino never thought about that. 'What could they do they could pla... No this had to be really fun and enjoyable not some childish game' she thought

"I was thinking of games like Truth or Dare, 7 Minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle stuff the creates relationships" Ino smirked as she notice Sakura blush at that last part. Suddenly Ino and Sakura could hear the door to the flower shop being opened. The girls walked into the front room to see Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata who was already blushing a bright shade of red. 'Probally because of Naruto' Ino thought.

"Now were just missing Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, and Temari" Sakura said to the group. Shika and Temari walked in about a minute or two later holding hands of course, everybody new they were a thing but Shikamaru never talked about his relationship with Temari. It was about 5 minutes to 6 and they were just missing Team 9.

"It's probably Lee I saw him running around the hospital on my way here" Sakura told Ino.

"Fuzzy-Brows hurry up and get here I want to party" he announced to the world.

"N-Naruto-kun I-I'm sure h-he is a-almost h-here" she blushed a little at Naruto, but Naruto didn't hear her. Suddenly you could hear Neji and Tenten yelling at Lee from Outside the flower shop

"You don't need all this shit with you Lee you just need clothes not a pocket knife and hunting supplies" yelled Tenten and her and Neji were both dragging him

"Yes I do what happens..." Tenten interrupted Lee before he could finish speaking

"Were going to a cottage not a tent" Tenten smacked Lee in the head. Neji rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"Sorry it took so long... Someone brought a little too much to the party" Neji glared at Lee who was still fighting with Tenten over the extra supplies

"It's ok Neji you guys aren't even late but LEE" Ino screamed the over packed shinobi "Leave that stuff here this party is going to be inside a house not in the woods" she smiled as she headed out the door. Once Ino locked the doors to the closed flower shop she took the lead with Kiba and Sakura next to her with Naruto and Lee racing each other just behind them. Neji and Tenten were talking and so were Shika and Temari. Shino and Hinata were awkwardly walking next to each other Hinata trying to spark a conversation.  
>'Well I can see the couples forming already' Ino thought as she looked back on the group.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Night has Just Begun

The gang had reached Ino's parent's cottage, it was actually pretty big, it had 5 bedroom 2 living rooms 3 bathrooms and a kitchen.  
>"This place is crazy big Ino. why do you it a cottage when it's a mansion?" Kiba smiled at Ino innocently<p>

'Wait did Kiba just flirt with her' she thought. "Well we usually use it when we go to gather rare flower along the mountain side" she smiled back. Most of the group were already heading to pick rooms but Ino stopped them.

"Hahaha. Not yet you guys I have a game were going to play to choose where and who we will share a room with" she smirked as if she devised a evil plan to destroy the world.

"Like what? Asked Neji with a frown

"The girls are each going to be a number then the guys will pick one out but you have kiss you partner before we let you out" Ino smiled as everybody else had a look of horrification.

"Oh come on it will be fun, and who knows what could happen" she smirked at Sakura. "Sakura your 1, Hinata 2, Temari 3, Tenten 4, and I'll be 5" Ino smiled because she was already going to rig it so everybody get the person they like.

"But there is one extra guy" Lee told Ino "Will a guy just sleep alone?" He had a frown on his face.

"Well one girl will have to go twice" she smiled. "Ok think Shikamaru should go first, just cause" Shika didn't object and picked out a number

"3" he whispered to himself. Temari began to blush at Shikamaru. Ino and Sakura laughed. Temari walked up to Shika, he seemed unfazed but Temari was blushing cherry red.

"And it's has to be on the lips, or Shikamaru has to strip in front of all of us and wear only his boxers the rest of the night" Ino pointed out with a giggle in her throat.

*Shika's POV*

This is going to be troublesome. Everybody knows that Temari and I are a thing but we have never kissed. Shikamaru thought. I don't know if I want to actually kiss her or just make it look awkward.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru pointed out to Ino as Temari approach him. Suddenly Shikamaru grabbed Temari by the waist at pulled her in tight around his body. She closed her eyes a kissed the pineapple head. Shikamaru's lips were soft and juicy he didn't open his mouth but you could tell he wanted to, (yes I know JUICY) as Shikamaru opened his eyes he pulled away from Temari and quickly as he grabbed her and pretended like nothing happened. You could hear Naruto whistling at the cute couple

"Oh shut the hell up Naruto it will be you turn soon enough" Temari barked at his, sounding a little turned on by the way Shikamaru kissed her just now.

Ino tried to get game going again. "Neji your next" Ino smiled warmly at the Hyuann. "No" he said bluntly. Ino put her hand on her hip "Ok but you will have to strip down to you boxers the whole night" she walked over to him and whispered "You might even get Tenten" she knew he was because that just how she planned it. Turning away she smirked then walked back to Sakura who was still in aww about the way Shikamaru kissed Temari. Suddenly Neji jerked his head up. "Fine" he padded over to the different number and picked one out.

"Who is 4?" He asked knowing already it was Tenten. "Me" Tenten moved closer to Neji and farther away from Lee.

*Neji POV*

This is perfect he could finally get a chance to kiss his long time crush Tenten. After she broke up with Kankuro of the sand a couple of weeks ago Neji had been planning this for quite some time.

"I promise I don't bite" Tenten smiled at her teammate. "I wouldn't mind if you did" Neji said only loud enough for Tenten to hear.

Ino was growing impatient. "Just kiss already you both know you want to". Neji was about an inch away from meeting soft rosy colored lips. Neji closed his eyes and finally kissed Tenten. Neji was blushing a bright pink, once there lips made contact. Tenten face turned bright red. Neji closed his eyes, but out of embarrassment Neji pulled away very quickly. "Ok fine I kissed her can I put my bag into my room now" he glared at Ino. "Not till everybody has kissed someone or taken off some clothes, Shino? Or Lee next?" The group had decided Shino because everyone wanted to see his reaction.

"Why do I have to pick a number?" Shino asked trying to stall the soon to be dreadful moment. "Because Shika and Neji have already gone so it's your turn"

Most if the group were now sitting down Kiba and Naruto were sitting with Lee in anticipation of who they were going to choose, while Shikamaru and Temari were together talking, Shikamaru was blushing probally cause the way he kissed Temari with such passion. Neji and Tenten were sitting close to one another but not that close mainly because Sakura was between the trying to spill out every dirty secret on Neji's feeling for Tenten. Ino was standing over Shino shaking the different numbers around enticing him to pick one. "No I will not pick a number or take my clothes off" you could hear the disgust in his tone.

"Fine I'll pick one for you and I will push you onto this girl and make you kiss her" Ino was sounding a bit scary at this point was she followed through and picked one of the small papers up.

"Ha 2 now go over there and kiss that beautiful little Hyuann" Ino began to push Shino over towards Hinata, who was sitting by herself mainly because Ino left her to go bug Shino (haha clever pun). Ino's eyes were now burning with the energy to push Shino towards Hinata. "I-Ino-kun I don't k-know I-if I w-want to d-do t-this" she turned her head as Shino became only a foot step away.

*Shino's POV*

Why did it have to be this way Shino thought. He liked Hinata but he didn't want to kiss her like this. This absolutely sucks. Shino looked up a Hinata seeing her soft beautiful eyes made him want to come closer to her.

"Hinata you have to kiss him" Ino pointed out, as she continued pushing Shino forward.

"Shino just man up and kiss her you know you want to!" Naruto yelled out alone with Lee. Shino leaned in towards Hinata along with the help of Ino Shino's lips made slight contact with Hinata's. A second later Ino got off of Shino and Hinata was passed out of the floor unconcience.

"Maybe I over did it" Ino smiled with her hand behind the head. Shino didn't respond, but sat back down near Kiba and whispered "Was it that bad?" He asked his teammate. "No it's just Hinata being Hinata, but I'm more nervous if I have to kiss Ino and even Sakura" Shino knew what he met. Kiba liked them both and was rejected after Sakura started dating Gaara.

"Hey Kiba do you want I go next or Naruto" she smiled warmly at Kiba. "What about me?" Lee asked. "Your last" she starred at him bluntly. Naruto looked excited everyone knew his heart was for Sakura even though she didn't like him back he never gave up. "Kiba you go you got a 50/50 chance of either getting me or Sakura." Kiba reached down towards the numbers and pulled one out.

"5" he glanced up at Ino already blushing with excitement. "That's me. Are you going to kiss me or take your shirt off". Ino smirked because she wanted Kiba to kiss her but seeing his abs were just as good. Kiba stood up and whispered in Ino's ear. "You know I think this game has been rigged." Kiba now realized that every person had got the partner they wanted to kiss and he was no exception.

"Well then your happy about it though aren't yo-u...". Before Ino could finish Kiba kissed her hard, his lips filled with the passionate love for Ino he had always had. Ino opened her mouth a little so let in Kiba's tongue. Kiba smiled as they kissed, he really wanted this to happen but maybe in privacy of there own home. Naruto was cheering for Kiba and so was Lee. Sakura and Tenten were staring at Ino mouths wide open.

"So romantic" Lee yelled tears running down his face. Kiba let go of Ino, and was panting like a dog that just caught a stick and raced back to its owner. Trying to take the attention off of herself Ino spoke.

"Sakura that means you get to kiss Naruto and Lee" she reminded her pink haired friend.

"Oh he'll no!" Sakura yelled clobbering the two guys in the head knocking them unconcience.

"Oh well I can't kiss them if there knocked out" she looked away from Ino's eyes as she put her hands on her hips smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Let the Games Begin.

After waking up with a rather large bump on their heads. "You know that hurt Sakura-chan" Lee was rubbing the wound along with Naruto.

"Ok ok everybody let's gather around were going to play Truth or Dare" Ino laughed as she already knew each dare she had picked out for each of her shinobi party guests. Everyone gathered in a circle like they were told. Ino began "Lee truth or dare?" She asked taking him off by surprise. "I shall pick dare." He paused "I'll do 1,000 laps around the building or even 20,000 sit ups you name it I'll do it" Ino smiled she had picked a dare that had nothing to do with physical strength. "I dare you to stop wearing your ugly green jump suit and wear a pair of Naruto's outfit" everyone smiled ever since Gai-sensei had given it to him he never took it off except to take a shower of course.  
>"Fine I choose dare so I guess I have to do it" Lee grabbed Naruto's bag and changed in the other room. When he came out he looked like a bowl-cut version of Naruto. "This is embarrassing" Shikamaru remarked. Naruto laughed at how the clothes were too tight on him. Lee sat back down next to Sakura and Naruto.<p>

"Neji Truth or Dare" Lee asked the quiet and rather scary teammate. "Truth" Neji said this word in full seriousness of the situation as if Lee would ask the secret of the Hyuann Clan. "Is it true that you like Tenten?" Lee smiled because he already knew the answer. They were sitting right next to each other knees touching. Neji looked at Tenten who was staring at the ground smiled a little. Neji closed his hand into a fist, he didn't want to tell Tenten about his feeling but if he say that he doesn't like her then she might be offended.

"Well..." Neji tried to speak but the words couldn't come out. "Tenten" he stared at her "I think your an amazing ninja and a awesome teammate, but..." He paused. Tenten looked worried that he was going to tell her the worst. "But... I like more than that..." He couldn't even finish the rest of his sentence when Tenten gave Neji a hug a smiled at him. "I like you too" Tenten let him go and pretended like she didn't just do that.

"Ok Neji ask someone Truth or Dare" trying to get the ball rolling again. "Fine" Neji sounded like himself again. "Kiba Truth or Dare?" He asked the dog shinobi. "Dare" Kiba said with confidence. Neji whispered to Tenten, probally because he couldn't come up with a good dare for Kiba. When they finished discussing, Neji looked at Kiba awkwardly. "I dare you to.." He glanced at Tenten trying to remember what she had told him "I dare you to lick Ino on the cheek like a dog?" He said questioning his own dare. Kiba stared in horror it was probally the worst dare that anyone could conjure up.

"Neji I'm going to get you back for this" he snarled. Ino was bright crimson red she liked Kiba but this was just going to be plain awkward. Ino was sitting next to Sakura and Temari, as Kiba and closer to her on his hands and knees Ono squeezed Temari's hand out of fear.

"It's fine you like him don't you" Temari winked at Ino. Ino didn't take her eyes off of Kiba, she didn't want him to do anything stupid in front of everybody.  
>Kiba was now about an inch away from Ino's face and he wore a devilish smile on his face. Kiba stuck out his tongue and licked Ino on the cheek. It was wet and slimy, and Ino shuddered at the weird sensation she was experiencing. Kiba pulled his tongue back in and howled at his achievement.<p>

"Bo-Ya that's how it's done" he shouted in Neji's face. Ino was frozen in place from the amount of drool that accumulated over her cheek.

"Kiba you moron! You just drooled all over Me!" Ino screamed as loud as she could.

"Whatever it was a dare." Kiba sat back down next to his friends. "Anyway Shikamaru Truth or Dare?" Kiba smiled as Shika looks up.

"What a troublesome question, tell me what I would have to tell you if I pick truth?" Shikamaru knew that most of these question and dares were going to be directed towards him and Temari.

"Fine if you pick truth they I'll ask..." Kiba had to think for a minute. "I'll ask you Why do you always think everything is troublesome including your relationship with Temari? Or if you pick dare then I'll dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Temari" That last sentence through off Shikamaru, he began to blush slightly almost unnoticeable, but Kiba sure saw it.

"Haha don't be afraid I'm sure Temari wouldn't do anything bad to you" Kiba smirked at Shika, but Shika's blush nervousness suddenly turned into agitation "What do you mean by that Kiba?" Shika knew that Kiba was just enticing him to pick dare just to prove himself. "Well I mean is that Temari is stronger and could do just about anything to you and you wouldn't be able to stop her" Kiba leaned back in aww of his wonderful retort.

"Will see about that" Shikamaru began to form his famous seal of Shadow Illusory around Temari. "Let's go" Shika began to walk up into the next room and Temari forcefully followed his exact movements. Shikamaru made Temari close the door into the other room and lock it. Once they were next to each other he released the technique from his friend and sat down.

"Why the hell did you do that to me!?" Temari spoke with conviction but she wasn't angry at him. "I needed to show Kiba that what he said was a lie" That moment Shikamaru pulled Temari by her shirt collar and sat her on top of himself.

Kiba was laughing hysterically in the other room, he knew he had done it perfectly, he wanted Shikamaru to pick dare and he did. "What's so funny Kiba?" Naruto asked. "Whats funny? What's funny is the ubber intelligent all powerful Shikamaru fell for easiest trick in the book" Kiba was holding his side from the pain of laughing so hard.

Back in the room where Temari and Shikamaru were Temari was holding Shikamaru's shirt between her fingers. "You know he baited you into picking the dare right?" Temari smiled. "Yea I knew what he was doing the second he started talking, but if it meant I get 7 minutes to spend with you then it's totally worth it." He pulled Temari into a messy kiss. He closed his eyes and laid his back on the bed with Temari on top of him. She pulled his shirt up revealing his tan, muscular abs. Shikamaru never went this far with Temari, let alone any girl so he was insure what exactly to do.

In the other room Sakura was keeping track of time. Shikamaru and Temari had been alone for about 4 minutes. "This is so cute" Ino was trying to listen to what was going on with the newest couple.

"Back off Ino it's there private moment" Tenten said even though she was just as curious. " Hey it's a dare whatever there doing we have to know" Ino nodded to her own statement.

Meanwhile back with Temari and Shikamaru, things were getting heated. "Shikamaru I didn't realize that you were so rough" Temari said between kisses. "Don't speak we only have about a minute before we need to stop" Shikamaru pulled Temari a little closer to him, while she opened up his shirt up completly.

Suddenly Shikamaru stopped kissing Temari. "Get up were almost out of time" Temari got up off of the pineapple head shinobi, he fixed his shirt just like it was before they entered the room. After he was done Shika put Temari under the Shadow Illusory technique, so it seemed like he did everything that had just happened was because of him.

"Time's up" Sakura told the group. Ino opened the door and Temari and Shika were sitting side by on the bed talking about the weather. Temari was breathing rather heavy, but Shikamaru was perfectly fine.

"Ok love birds time is up come and rejoin the group some of us want to continue playing" Tenten smiled at Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood up and Tenari did at the exact same time

"Wow she is still under your technique Temari what were you think" Kiba was still laughing between words.

Once everybody made it back to the circle Ino looked around. "Ok Shika your turn to ask".

"I guess I'll ask" he looked around the room to see who had not been called yet "Tenten truth or dare?" Shikamaru had never played this game before.

"Truth" Tenten wasn't planning on doing anything stupid with Neji. Shikamaru looked bored. "Ugh  
>What's your favorite color" Shika didn't know what else to ask.<p>

"Oh come on Shika that a lame question" Ino blurted out. "Well it's too troublesome to come up with anything else" Ino rolled her eyes. "I'll ask the question then" Ino already planned what she was going to say. "Ok Tenten tell us what is your least favorite thing about Neji"

"Oh that's easy, Neji is aggressive and irritating and always makes fun of my techniques" she smiled at Neji "But he is also sweet kind and always thinks about my safety in missions" she leaned against Neji's shoulder

"Aww that's cute Tenten you guys would make a cute couple" Sakura smiled at Tenten her eyes filled with a hint of jealousy. Neji glanced at Tenten for a moment, he was conflicted on whether to be happy or angry about what she just said about himself. "I know I know Neji your also grumpy most of the time" Tenten kissed him on the cheek. Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hinata and even Lee in unison said "Awwwwwwwwwww".

"Ok Shino Truth or Dare" Tenten asked the bug shinobi that has not talked since he kissed Hinata. "Neither I'm not going to let you make me do something stupid"

"Ok Truth, Do you like anyone in this room as more than friends?" Tenten asked.

"Yes" Shino said very quietly. Gasps echoed throughout the cottage. "Spill it who is it?" Ino asked. "But that wasn't the question I had to answer" Shino looked at the ceiling.

"Ino picked up for me I don't want to ask anyone anything" "Shino your boring but whatever," the only people who have not gone yet are Naruto Temari and herself. "Naruto truth or dare?" Ino asks

"Give me the hardest dare you have ever come up with" he stood up and yelled it. "Ok but you will be sorry" Ino smirked "I dare you to dye your hair pink like Sakura" Naruto fell to the floor twitching. "I'll go get the dye it's in the kitchen" Ino stood up and about 15 minutes later Naruto's hair was exactly like Sakura's. "Now that that's over Ino Truth or Dare?" Naruto smirked he wanted to get back at her for his hair.

"I dare you to strip Kiba down to his boxers right here in front of us" Ino's jaw dropped to the floor. She was mixed with fear and lust. Kiba's face was fire engine red. "You want her to do WHAT!" Kiba yelled at Naruto. "It's to get back at her for my hair" Naruto stood up and fired back at Kiba. Ino also stood up and faced Kiba. "You ready... a dare is a dare." Kiba's somehow managed to turn a brighter shade of red worst than Hinata had ever been. Ino first took off Kiba's large sweatshirt, underneath he wore a fish net t-shirt and a dog tag necklace. "Enjoying this?" Ino asked Kiba.

"A little" he smirked because he liked Ino a lot and he wanted to thank Naruto for this dare, but his face still contained some hints of red. Ino began to take off the fish net shirt and threw it on the floor beside them. Ino slowly bent her knee to the floor and took off Kiba's socks, and quickly threw them as far away from her as possible.

Kiba whispered to Naruto "Dude I think I'm getting a boner from this" he smirked as Ino grabbed his Black belt tightly around his waist. "I hope this is all worth it for you Kiba" she looked up at him. "Oh don't worry about that I'm having a great time hear" he laughed and so did Naruto and Lee. Ino began to pull down Kiba's pants, her face was just a fingernail away from Kiba's dick. Once Kiba's pants were fully off Ino laid down her face was neither embarrassed or angry but happy?

"Ok all done" Ino took a glance at Kiba's bare body and smiled "Temari Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth" Temari said looking at Shikamaru. "Which brother do you like better Gaara or Kankuro?" Everybody in the group made an oooooohhhhhhh sound (I know I know my language arts teacher would be very proud). "I guess Kankuro because he has always been there for me ever since we were young" she smiled probably thinking about him right now.

"Ok let's go to bed you guys tomorrow I have something really fun in mind to play" Ino laughed because everybody knew her games always had a twist to them.

But the night had just begun for our newly formed couples spending the night together.


	4. Chapter 4

(FYI this chapter is a little intense so I have to warn you to not read it if your under 16)

Chapter 4- Shikamaru's True Self  
>(Just to let u know this chapter is completely devoted to Temaru and Shikamaru if you skip to the next chapter you won't miss much beside their shipping?)<p>

Everyone was getting tired it was about midnight and most of the snacks had been eaten so Ino thought it would be good to go to bed. "Downstairs Neji and Tenten get the first room on the left" she glanced at the two. "Ok" Tenten walked Neji over to there room together. "Kiba and I will get the next room, and Shika and Temari get the last room downstairs next to the second living room" Ino smiled at Kiba.

"Upstairs first door of the left will be Shino and Hinata and Sakura Lee and Naruto will be in the room with a pull out couch bed" Ino smiled the group because each room only has 1 bed except for Sakura's room which has 2. Suddenly you could hear Sakura yelling from above "What the hell I'm not sharing a bed with you Naruto!" She smacked him in the head. No one else seemed to care about the sleeping situation, but it was still pretty funny about what just happened.

Everyone was in there own rooms now and Shikamaru just closed the door to his and locked it. He turned to Temari and smirked. "What are you so happy about?" She took a step closer to him. "Just I want to finish where we left off" just like that he pulled Temari into his arms and began to kiss her and hard. Temari was taken back a moment by Shikamaru's sudden motion. "This is troublesome but worth it in the end" he whispered, he was also aware that Kiba and Ino were in the other room and he did not want to wake them (but little do they know no one will be sleeping tonight ;).

Temari was shaking as Shikamaru began to explore her mouth, then her neck. She began to grab Shikamaru's shirt tightly around her fingers and pulled him into her as close to her as possible. Shika didn't give her the upper hand, he wanted to take control so he push Temari to the bed and kissed her along her neck. Shikamaru was on top of Temari, he used his hands to pin Temari's arms down so she couldn't move. "Ha" Temari smirked, that second she flipped herself over and pinned Shikamaru. Taking his shirt completly off his body and then throwing it to the ground. "What ya going to do now that I'm sitting on you?" She asked smiling with the fact he couldn't do anything.

"Awwww man" he smiled "I guess I can do anything... Oh wait I can" he pulled Temari down closer to him and began to pull off her dress. "Hey!" Temari didn't realize it was to late for, that her dress had been thrown across the room already. "Your so beautiful" Shikamaru smiled at her, taking Temari's soft beige lips to him, spreading them wide enough to let himself in. Once their tongues touch Temari gasped at what Shika did next. Shikamaru moved his hand so they were right above her bra fascinator. "Shika are you sure you want to do that?" She laughed between breaths, because she was sure she wanted him to do that. Shika unfastened her light purple bra and threw it over with their shirts. "Hey if I have to be bare so should you" Temari argued. "Fine then take off my pants if your so fired up about your cute girly bra over there." Shika knew he was baiting her into doing it. Temari began to pull his baggy pants off of his legs slowly and carefully Temari didn't want to take his boxer off quite yet and tossing them out of the way. "Ok now that were even kiss me" said Temari she craved the connected closeness between them. "That sounds troublesome" Shika flipped Temari back over to her back and kissed her neck, then he slowly moved his lips closer to Temari's breasts. You could hear Temari moaning, making sound of discomfort as well as pleasure. "Shika I didn't know you were like this at all" she breathed heavily.

He began to touch her sweet spot with his tongue, moving it in a circular like pattern along her right, then giving it a kiss then moving to the left and continue what he was doing. Temari's hand were wrapped around Shikamaru's thighs trying to pull him in closer. "Your so gentle Shika I want to you to go farther than that" she barked like it was an order.

Shikamaru looked up so see Temari's face " Are you sure you want to go any farther than this because once it happens it happens?" He didn't want to put pressure on Temari, even though he desperately craved the connection of love. "Oh don't worry about me Shika. I love you so I'm happy to be here with you" she smiled at him.

"Ok" with waiting he moved towards Temari's underwear. Shikamaru carefully pulled the black lace undergarment with his teeth, his hand were around her waist to steady himself. He moved his whole body farther back so he could give Temari some space. "Don't move so far away from me I like it when your this close" she smiled at the bare shinobi. "You will want me as far away from you as possible when I done here" he smirked, taking on hand off her hip and moving it towards her newly opened area. He made began to rub his pointer and middle finger around her vagina. Temari moaned while her back began to arch slightly so that Shikamaru knew he was doing it right.

"Shika take off your boxers I want to see the real you" Temari said this question so seductively that it caught him off guard. "Are we getting a little hasty I'm not even finished yet?" He smiled digging deeper into Temari. She made a really loud moan that Shikamaru thought that Ino and Kiba might hear. (But ya know they got other stuff to do). Shikamaru moves his fingers in and out of Temari slowly increasing his speed, but his didn't want to completly satisfy her until he got him turn.

About a minute later Shikamaru began to slowly pull out of Temari. She looked up at him "Is something wrong?" She asked. "No it's just my turn now" he pulled off his black boxer away from his body, down his legs and off his feet, throwing them to the floor he revealed his true self. "Temari?" He began nervously didn't know how she would react to him.

"Your so smoking hot Shika, that I want to have children" she whispered seductively. Shikamaru smirked, because that was all he needed to hear, he began to slip in his erection. Moving back and forth, in and out of Temari who was breathing harder and harder by the minute. Temari back was completely off the bed, and Shikamaru was sweating all alone his face, his hand positioned around her hips were now supporting himself. Shikamaru began to move quicker in Temari's body, wanting the sweet pleasure that he has always craved from her. Dripping sweat Shikamaru was now using his hands to keep himself from falling completely on top of Temari, while Temari was making faces and moaning louder than ever. "Temari I think I'm close" he was half-heartily joking.

"I don't care" Temari looked like a rainbow from the side. "I told you already that I want your children so do it" that moment she felt a warm release inside herself as well as Shika slowing down. He leaned forward and kiss Temari like he was burned out. "You know your pretty troublesome" Shikamaru completly pulled out of her and laid besides his long time friend now girlfriend. "I love you" he yawned while grabbing her hand and drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Getting Clean  
>(FYI this chapter takes place at the exact same time as the last just different POVs. If you don't like Neji and Tenten you should skip this chapter cause it's all about them. Anyway Enjoy?)<p>

Neji and Tenten began to head to the first room on the left just as Ino had instructed. Neji opened the door and noticed that there was only one bed, but Tenten was first speak about it. "Well I guess we have to share a bed Neji" she smirked at the Hyuann. Also in the room was a bathroom with a shower. "Do you want to take a shower first?" Neji asked. "Ya sure" she took a step closer to Neji. "I wouldn't mind some company" and continued to the bathroom door.

"You coming?" She smiled as she opened the door walking in. Neji followed quickly he had no idea that Tenten liked him that much. When he opened the door Tenten was already in the shower with the door jared. Suddenly you could see a shirt being tosses to the bathroom floor. Neji's heart began to race as next he saw her pant being throw over. "Is something wrong Neji?" Tenten asked from the shower. "No everything is perfect" Neji answered as he began to take his shirt off, then his pants just as Tenten did.

Next you could see a light pink bra with lace edges pop out from the door. "Are you almost ready Neji?" As she said that he threw her matching pink lace underwear. Neji quickly pulled down his pants and stared at his boxer. 'Am I really ready for the?' He asked himself, but he could hear Tenten turn on the water so he knew she was ready. Before he joined Tenten he removed his white boxers and opened the door to the shower just wide enough to let himself in.

"Woah Tenten you look go-orgious" Neji stared at the curvy, tan body. She blushed a little "I could say the same to you" she winked wanting him to come closer to her. Neji was still slightly embarrassed that Tenten could see him so bare, but she was radiating confidence so Neji tried to ignore it. As Neji took a step closer to Tenten she put her hand around his neck. "Your really hot Neji" pulling the other hand around Neji interlocking her fingers. Tenten wanted the space between them to disappear. The hot water was making steam in the shower so Tenten and Neji were both having trouble seeing each other.

"Neji you know I have always felt this way about you ever since we have been on Team Gai-sensei so many years ago" she smiled leaning into him. Neji never realized this at all, he felt so stupid all these time when Tenten wanted to sleep in the same tent or scout ahead with him he felt so stupid. "I'm sorry" he stuttered. He was about to continue. She looked up from Neji's chest"Stop it's ok you with me right now so it's fine" Tenten closed her eyes and leaned into Neji. Neji was shocked by her suddenness but he liked this because it was his first real kiss with Tenten. He never realized but Tenten was completely wrapped about Neji including her legs. When Neji opened his eyes and looked at Tenten she was probably the smartest cutest happiest ninja in all of The hidden lead village and she was all for him. He wrapped his hand around her bum and pulled her in even more closer than before. He kissed her again but this time her took control opening her mouth letting himself explore. She moaned a little by the extreme pleasure she was feeling. Neji was blushing slightly because Tenten's bare body was right on top of his chest.

"I want more from you Neji" as she said this she moved her hands from his neck to his lower back, to his lower chest. "Your so muscular Neji" she smiled before kissing him once again. They kissed for about a minute before Tenten spoke again "I'm ready" she smiled and grabbed Neji's erection lightly. He moaned in pleasure by this action. Tenten began to move her hand back and forth slowly with Neji's dick between it, all the while Neji moved his hands to her front side between her thigh gap was her golden area that her went for. He rubbed just the top part of her spot moving in a circular motion she began to moan but after she went directly back to Neji's lips.

Passionate kisses were exchanged this was all new to Neji so he was completely unsure if he was doing anything right. Neji began to move his hand in and out of Tenten, still slow but filled with energy. After a few minutes of this the shower began uncomfortable for Tenten and Neji. "Want to get out of here?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded pulling out of Tenten.

She turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry her hair. Neji did the same, but he covered himself up. "What are you doing were not done yet?" She smiled grabbing the towel from throwing it on the ground. Pulling him into the bedroom he began to turn red, meh didn't want to have anyone see him. Tenten laid on the bed exposing herself completely. "Tenten I'm not sure we should do this" he looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Everybody is asleep so don't worry" she stared at his eyes, those very special very lavender eyes. "It's not just that" Neji paused as one of the best in his clan he had to sustain himself until marriage. Tenten sat up "I know that your important to your clan but if I love you what does it matter? Don't you love me back?" She looked concerned. "I-I" he couldn't compose himself he couldn't believe that Tenten just said that she loved him, he was always rude to her and never understood what she felt for him.

"I see" Tenten frowned as she covered herself up. Neji jumped on the bed and kissed Tenten "I love you Tenten, I was just unsure about how to say it" Tenten smiled she had always hoped for Neji's love and now it's was finally here. Neji was ontop of Tenten his arms were wrapped around her hips, he no longer cared about sustaining himself. Tenten's hands were holding Neji's dick. She was moving it back and forth making sure she didn't forget about Neji's lips. Kissing her slowly Neji began to move his lips from her lips to her soft cheeks, then her neck. Giving a peck before he moved to the next location. "So fricken soft Tenten do you put lotion over your whole body or something?" He smiled looking at her bright vibrant green eyes. Tenten took her hands off of Neji's erection and pulled herself towards Neji's body. "I'm done with this" she whispered seductively "Just do it already don't you want it?" She smirked knowing his answer.

"I think your just a little ahead of yourself there" he smiled while spreading Tenten's legs apart, slowly entering Tenten she began to moan. She put her hand by her side to stabilize her position. Neji began to increase his speed he wanted to hear Tenten's agonizing sound, it made him feel like a man. "Your so rough" she laughed.

"Hey this is what you wanted so I hope you enjoy it" he pushed deeper inside her. Tenten winced at his action but she didn't ask him to stop, she had longed for this moment ever since they were put in the same team with Rock Lee. Neji was really close to the end, but he wasn't sure that she was.

"I'm close Tenten" Neji was sweating all over his body. "If you don't want to in me then do it on my face" she joked not realizing Neji thought she was serious. Neji pulled out of Tenten and moved his dick over face just as he began to cum. "Your still beautiful even like this" he smiled kissing the shinobi.

Neji moved off of Tenten and laid next to her. "I will always love you" he kissed her forehead and grabbed a blanket to pull over Tenten and himself. Tenten began to drift into sleep but before she did she whispered to Neji. "I think I need to take a shower" she smirked before dozing off in Neji's arms.

(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, comment what you think should happen in the next chapter about Shino, and Hinata)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sleep Tight don't let the Bed Bugs Bite.  
>(All about Hino so same as last chapter time but different POVs so if y'all don't like Shino and Hinata then go suck a lemon cause I do.)<p>

After Ino announced where Shino and Hinata's room was Shino walked up without saying goodnight, he didn't want Hinata to accidentally see his eyes or him change for that matter. When Shino opened the door he noticed that there was only the basics in the room bed lamp and a small restroom that had no shower or tub. Shino put his bag down in the corner he wanted to hurry before Hinata came in but he was too late she was already here. "S-Shino-kun" she stuttered "Is I-it ok I-if I c-change in t-the r-restroom?" She looked down at the ground.

"Yea go ahead I'll just stay out here" Hinata walked into the restroom with her bag of clothes. Hinata walked into the restroom closing the door gently making sure she didn't make a sound. Hinata began to take off her jacket then her shirt, she felt slightly awkward that Shino was just in the other room. Hinata folded her clothes together before taking off her pants. She pulled out a light blue silk dress with lace trimming around the collar and cuffs, after slipping it on she put her pant away and zipped up her duffle bag.

Shino decided that she would probally take awhile so her took off his glasses and put them in down on the bed, after he took off his extremely large jacket and folded it up nicely. He glanced at the door making sure that Hinata wouldn't come out. 'No sign of her coming out' he thought, so he took off his pants and folded them next to his jacket before sticking them in his bag. Suddenly the door open to the restroom and Hinata walked out wearing a silk blue gown that went down to her ankles. It had long sleeves, but it showed at little too much cleavage. Shino had began to panic no one but his parents had ever seen him this bare. "S-Shino-kun" he face turned red just before she passed out.

Shino began to panic as he ran over to Hinata to try to catch her before hitting the ground, but he was too late she slammed down onto the wood floor head first. Shino ran up to Hinata and picked her up and places her on the bed, he was hoping she would forget what she just saw. He glanced at her opened blouse. Hinata wasn't wearing a bra so Shino could see everything. Shino quickly realized what he was doing and began changed into his pajama clothes and put his glasses back on before trying to wake up Hinata. Hinata had a huge bruise on her head and it had already turned a dark shade of blue. He went into to he restroom and grabbed a towel and soaked it with water and heading back for Hinata. He places the towel on her forehead so she could cool off. 'This must be extremely difficult for Hinata' he thought. She head is so swollen that it's bulging out Shino noticed.

Shino was freaking out over Hinata passing out. She was barley breathing and it felt like an eternity before he calmed himself down. After about 5 minutes Hinata began to open her eyes. "Hinata are you ok?" He asked trying to keep his cool as well as help stimulate her brain. "Shino-kun?" She paused and glanced at his covered body. She had no idea where she was. "Did I pass out?" She asked the bug ninja. "Yes but for only about 10 minutes, I'm sorry" he began he felt bad that she was completely unprepared for what she saw. "Why are you sorry?" Hinata looked confused didn't she realize why she passed out. "You walked in on me changing?" Shino had turned a light shade of pink but it couldn't be seen well hidden under his jacket. He had a difficult time remembering what had just happened. Hinata smiled at Shino, "Oh that's not why I fainted, I fainted because there was someone looking through the window." She stared at Shino. "Wait there was someone watching me change?" Shino felt extremely embarrassed.

Shino turned at the window but saw no one, 'maybe it was Kiba being nosy, or Naruto' Shino thought. Shino was now mad all this happened because someone idiot decided to stare at him through the window. "Shino-kun?" Hinata asked. "Is something wrong?" Shino replied. "Well it's j-just" she paused "You looked really handsome without your glasses on" she turned away looking at the door. blushing red.

Shino was taken back a bit, she liked how he looked without his glasses. "Ohh, umm thanks" Shino didn't know to reply to this. "Could I see you eyes again they were a beautiful shade of blue" she smiled softly. Shino paused to think for a minute "Well I usually don't let others see my eyes" Hinata sat up and reached out towards Shino's face. "Please" at that moment she grabbed the bridge of his glasses and pulled them off. Shino couldn't believe that she would be so bold, 'maybe it was from passing out on the floor' he thought. "Shino-kun i you umm I-I think you should keep your glasses off like this you look better like this" she smiled.

"I don't know I have always wore them like this" Shino paused. "I think we should go to bed you hit your head pretty hard of the floor" he walked around to his side of the bed and moved under the covers. He was unsure about sharing a bed with Hinata. He laid perfectly still until she turned off the lights. "Shino-kun" she turned over to face him "I really think you look good with your glasses off" she leaned over and gave Shino a kiss on his cheek before returning to her side of the bed. Shino's face turned a bright shade of red, and his bugs noticed too they were jumping all around in his body.

Shino was still unsure about going to sleep, someone was probably still watching them and he hadn't even sent a single bugs to check it out. "I'm going to send a few bugs to check and make sure that the person you saw isn't watching us anymore" Shino lifted his arm up signaling about 20 bugs to come out and begin to scout around the room and outside the house itself. About half n hour passed before Shino recovered a report from his bugs. When they landed back on his arm they told him that they scented Naruto and Lee outside with small traces of Sakura. 'Its as if Sakura was trying to keep Naruto and Lee away from here' he thought.

"Hinata my bugs have returned with interesting information" he looked at Hinata, who was still perplexed about the whole ordeal that went on about and hour ago.

"It seems that Naruto and Lee were outside the house messing around" Hinata looked confused, but Shino didn't want to tell about Sakura she was nice and would probably attack him if someone found out that she hung out with Naruto. "Shino I don't really care about that cause if your here I know I will be well protect whenever your around." She smiled warmly and leaned over towards Shino and kissed his cheek just before drifting into sleep.

He tried to fall asleep but he was too excited by what just happened. He didn't know if it had been seconds, minutes, or even hours before he was almost asleep Suddenly Hinata rolled over in her sleep onto Shino her was on his chest she was breathing lightly. Shino looked at the beautiful Hyuuga ninja. She had the most gorgeous lavender eyes and her hair was a deep shade of midnight sky blue. Shino did think she was cute but it was awkward about what had happened at Truth or Dare earlier that night. Shino moved the hair covering her face to gently wake her up.

As she opened her eyes Shino began to speak "Hinata your the one who should be acknowledge for there beautiful eyes" he kissed her forehead gently. She smiled and fell back asleep. Shino smiled and drifted into the best sleep he had ever gotten


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sakura's Suffering  
>(This chapter isn't really about any ships but it wouldn't make sense not to take about Sakura so hope y'all like it)<p>

Sakura, Naruto and, Lee had made there way upstairs but as they opens the door to their room Naruto noticed that there were only two beds inside. "I call sleeping with Sakura-chan" he announced.

"Naruto your such and idiot I'm not going I sleep in the same bed as you" Sakura smacked Naruto's head sending him to the floor. "Umm Sakura-san" Lee tried to speak. Sakura turned towards the taijustsu ninja. "Is something wrong Lee-san?" She asked. "Well there are only 2 beds and 3 of us so someone will have to share a bed or someone is going to sleep on the floor" Lee was trying not to suggest anything to rash.

"Well you and Naruto can share cause I'm not sharing with anyone." Sakura grabbed her pajamas and headed of the restroom. "I'm going to change Lee-san" she opened the door, when she closed it the sound woke Naruto. He glanced at Lee.

"Ugg my head hurts. Why does Sakura-chan have to be so mean?" Naruto glanced at the screen bathroom door, with the light on they could see Sakura's silhouette. The guys watched her change. When she finished they acted like they weren't watching. "Lee I have an idea, let's go see what Shino and Hinata are up to since there in the same room" Naruto smirked. "Why would we do that Shino would just spot us and he would attack us with his bugs" Lee glanced at Sakura who knows Naruto well enough that he will convince Lee to go with him.

"Think of it as ninja training to practice our secrecy skills" he laughed because Lee was totally bought by it all. "Ok I'll do it if I will become a better ninja and Gai-sensei will see that I have improved even when I'm taking a few days off" Lee went to put his shoes back on his feet. Sakura didn't want to have any part in this excursion. "Sakura-chan if you want to come your more than welcome." Lee asked just to be nice.

Sakura felt awkward having to spend the next couple nights with Naruto, she was dating Gaara and she knew how Naruto felt about her and she knew if Gaara ever found out about it she would never hear the end of it.

"I'm not going to come with you to spy on Hinata and Shino, or let you go there at all Naruto" that moment she used a chakra string to bind Naruto but he was too fast and ran out the door to their room. "Naruto!" She yelled before running after his and Lee who was well outside of the door.

Naruto was already outside will by his side trying to figure out which window was Shino and Hinata's. Sakura was trying to catch up to them but she was in pajamas and needed to put her shoes back on. Naruto had found The right window and the blinds were just opened enough that he could make out Shino face. "Lee look it's Shino without his ugly glasses on" he smirked. "Wow I didn't even realize what he looked like until now" Lee moved in closer to the window to find Hinata. "Hey it don't see Hinata is she in another room?" He asked Naruto. "No I think she is in the restroom" Shino had now taken his shirt off and was about to take off his pants just before Hinata opened the door to the restroom. Hinata glanced at the window and gasped. "Shoot I think see can see us" Lee ran away from the window but Naruto stayed. 'Hinata was clearly looking at us but I don't think Shino realized it' Naruto thought. Hinata had passed out on the floor after seeing Naruto watching Shino.

"I think see thinks were enemy shinobi or something spying" Naruto thought just before Sakura came up to him and Lee. "You think it's funny to see a comrade pass out" Sakura'a eyes were burning with anger. She punched Lee in the stomach, knocking him back into a nearby tree out cold. "Naruto you idiot" Sakura pounded her fist into the top of Naruto thick skull. Falling to the ground Naruto couldn't stay awake. "Great now I have to drag these two imbeciles back into the house" she muttered to herself.

Sakaue picked up Lee first because he was lighter than Naruto. She brought him into the house and threw him on one of the beds. She went back outside for Naruto but he was beginning to wake up. "Sakura-chan your so mean" he said hazily. "I'll show you who's mean" Sakura punched Naruto again but this time in the face. Sakura collected herself as she tried to lift Naruto onto her shoulder. His feet dragging behind her, Sakura made it into the house closed the door gently and headed up the stairs back into there room. Throwing Naruto on top of Lee Sakura took off her shoes and turned off the lights and crawled into the other bed.

But Sakura couldn't sleep there was a bug in her room and it was beginning to annoy her. She got up and saw that the bug was crawling on Naruto. 'Shit it's one of Shino's bugs, he probably saw me carrying Naruto back into the house' Sakura thought as she tried to shoo that bug away. She began to freak out if Shino saw her she knew that she would get so much crap for this. 'Kiba would think I like Shino' she shivered at the thought of Shino.

Everyone knew that Sakura was dating Gaara, but it was a long distance relationship. Gaara was Kazekage and he rarely came out to the hidden village of the leaf. So Sakura always tried to get missions that were involved with Suna, just so she could give Gaara a hug.

Trying to forget what happened Sakura put a blanket on top of the pile of weird shinobi before heading back into her own bed. Slowly drifting into deep sleep Sakura was still dwelling on what could very well destroy her life as she know it, but she began to think about Gaara and she felt slightly better, she knew that she would be protected by the Kazekage

(Ok so just a heads up. I'm finished writing the next chapter but i want to wait to post it till maybe tomorrow night. Im also sorry about how short this chapter is but i promise you the next chapter and Ino and Kiba is the longest one and probably my favorite chapter that i have written so far. PLEASE do me a huge favor and leave comments as well as follow me it helps me understand what you guys are feeling and helps make me write the following chapters better. Lastly i have some important news, I'm starting a new fanfiction about Temari and shikamaru and have slight hints of Gaara and Sakura. Its still in the RND faze so the first chapter will be posted maybe thrusday or friday next week so keep a look out for me since i still havent come up with a name for it. Maybe for the next chapter ill tell you. Ohh good idea Kerst! Anyway thanks for reading Sakura's Suffering)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Dogs just love to get dirty.  
>(I have saved that best couple for last so I hope you enjoy it cause it's probably going to be the longest of any chapter I have already made)<p>

Ino saved the master room with a sink in bathtub just for her and Kiba. She was worried that even though Kiba knew that she had rigged the room situation that was ok with it. Ino usually never got to stay in this room because it was for her parents, but she enjoyed the thought of her and Kiba sharing a king sized bed together. As Kiba walked into the room all he could say was "woah" he was so surprised at how nice the room was the bed spread had Ino's clan symbol embroidered on it. "Your parents must be rich Ino" he also noticed the silk tapestry hanging on the walls above the bed.

"No really they just like having their room extra nice" Ino smiled at Kiba. Ino put her bags down on the bed. "Do you want to take a shower first?" Ino asked. Kiba was confused Kiba hated taking showers because it felt weird having running water all over his body. "Nah I think I'll just sit here and watch you take one." Kiba grinned with a chuckle under his breath. "You pervert" Ino stared at Kiba.

"Hey you know you want me in the shower with you just as much as I want to be in there with you" Kiba laughed, while Ino was taken back by Kiba's sudden openness. "Are you sure dog-boy I thought you hated getting wet" Ino was trying to entice Kiba into taking action. "I would swim across the whole ocean if it meant I got to be with you" Kiba blushed at what didn't mean to say. "Kiba?" Ino looked confused but took two steps towards Kiba. "You know you are really special Kiba" Ino blurted out. "Ohh really you think that I'm special?" Kiba laughter making his way towards Ino. Grabbing her hips pulling Ino closer and closer to his own body. "Your pretty rough Kiba can't you be a little gentler on me" Ino joked cause she was enjoying everything Kiba was doing. "Nah I more fun if your in pain" he wrapped his hand right around her butt. Kiba leaned into Ino and kissed her, it was not a perfect kiss but they both enjoyed it.

"Your crazy Kiba if the others find out what's going on we will get so much shot for this. Ino places her hands on Kiba's cheat steadying herself. Grabbing his shirt in between her fingers. Kiba continued exploring the mind transfer ninja, Kiba had always liked her but he knew Ino had always fanned over Sasuke, but Kiba believes that she might actually like him. Ino began to take off his jacket to reveal the same fish net shirt she had pulled off earlier in the dare Naruto have her. "Are trying to relive your dare from earlier?" Kiba asked. "I you want to I will" Ino whispered into Kiba's ear, "You have pretty nice abs" she winked.

"Maybe you should take it off" Kiba whispered into the side of Ino's neck. Ino pulled of the shirt tossing it on the floor next to the bed. Kiba moves his hands from Ino's butt to her back, he wanted to remove her own shirt. "Since I took off my shirt I think you should too" he smiled grabbing the bottom of her shirt beginning to pull it up. "You might want to unzip it first or it won't come off" Ino laughed as she turned around so Kiba could do the honors. Kiba didn't use his hands to unzip Ino's shirt, instead he grabbed the top part of it with his teeth and pulled it down letting the shirt fall to the ground on Ino's feet. "That's better" Kiba turned Ino around pulling her into a messy kiss. Ino wore a bright pink bra that was almost fluorescent. "That's some bright shit, almost to bright. I think you should take it off." Kiba smirked not giving Ino a chance to answer before his hands made there way to her bra strap on her back.

"Kiba you really know what your doing have you ever gotten this far with a girl?" Ino laughed at her insult. "Why you little" Kiba pushed Ino jokingly onto the bed but her bra was already off on the floor next to her shirt. Kiba kissed Ino's neck gently then her cheek then her mouth, opening it just enough to let himself in. Ino grabbed Kiba's back and pulled him in closer, she didn't care that he was seeing everything she had to offer. Kiba put one of his hands around her waist and the other on her right breast. "I hope you know that I can make you very happy" Kiba spoke between kisses.

"Oh no I had no idea" Ino joked sarcastically "It must be because you still wearing pants" Ino laughed before kissing him again. "Ohh so that's it cause I'm still wearing pants, well I guess I'll have to take them off." Kiba took his body away from Ino and moved his hands towards his belt buckle. Ino didn't know what to do, so she just stared at Kiba's hand moving very quickly to take off his black leather belt. Once off her threw it to the ground meeting the floor with a large thud. Ino was still wearing her forehead protector along her waist she thought it would be a good idea to take it off while Kiba was busy with his pants. Kiba pants made there way next to the belt and other articles of clothing. Kiba looked at what Ino was doing and disapproved, "Hey I want that on you it makes you look sexy" Kiba smiled coming closer to Ino once again. "I thought you would wear boxer that had dog bone or a tennis ball or something" Ino laughed ignoring Kiba's suggestion. Kiba laughed because his boxers were just plain black very simple "So you thought about my underwear before then" Kiba kiss the top of Ino's breast. Ino moved her hands to Kiba's thighs pulling him right on top of her stomach and nearer to the center of the bed. Kiba's tongue moved Ina circular pattern along Ino. Ino moved her hands off of Kiba's thighs and onto his underwear.

Suddenly Ino could hear Kiba purring just like a cat, which couldn't be anymore ironic so Ino laughed really loud. "Your so cute Kiba that it makes me want you to take off my pants" she leaned up and kissed his nose. "Hey don't mock me" he paused "but I will take you up on your offer" Kiba pulled off Ino's pants revealing a matching undergarment just a bright as her bra. "Again with the bright pink. You should get new taste in colors" Kiba put his hands on her hips. "If your going to make fun of my favorite pair of underwear then I'm going to flip you over" Ino moved her hands off Kiba's underwear and onto his shoulder and pushed him to the right so his back was on the bed. Ino's breast dangled over Kiba's chest just barley touching him.

"I think you need to come closer." Kiba pulled Ino so she was completely on top of him. "Your boobs feel amazing" Kiba laughed and he kissed Ino again. "Well if you get to feel my breasts, then I think I should get to feel your dick." Ino paused "Take off those boxers there a hindrance" Ino smirked at Kiba as he attempted to take them off. "Sorry can't your still on top of me" Kiba joked.

"Fine I'll take them off" Ino smiled as she moved her hands to Kiba's hips, slowly pulling off the black boxers. Once off Ino threw the small piece of fabric to the floor before looking at Kiba once again. "Your hot Kiba" Ino moved back on top of him, grabbing his dick between her hand moving it back and forth sending Kiba into a pleasurable reaction. "Ahhhh" Kiba went bliss before her grabbed her breast once again. "Ino-oo" Kiba tried to speak but couldn't. Ino came closer to Kiba and began to kiss him once more before whispering "I think we will enjoy this more if your inside of me" she kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Ohh really then I guess you have to turn over cause I like that way better" Kiba flipped over Ino and put his hands on her waist. Ino laughed because Kiba's purrs had become louder and more pronoun. "Are you sure you want to do this Ino it feels weird especially since were in your parents room, and Neji and Tenten are just in the other room" Kiba sounded genuinely worried.

"It'll be fine I'm want it Kiba and, it's not like everyone else will be doing this as well" Ino turned around and kissed Kiba passionately to assure him that she loved him. "Ok then" Kiba's confidence had suddenly come back. Ino laughed as she laid down on her back awaiting Kiba's next action.

Kiba sat up and opened up Ino's legs just far enough to make his entry. "You have the best 6 pack I have ever seen Kiba" Ino smiled. "Why thank you, Ino I also enjoy your large breast rather quite well" Kiba joked. "Last call you are absolutely sure Ino?" Kiba wanted to make sure she wouldn't regret this in the morning. "Yes Kiba I'm ready just do it already". As Ino said that Kiba plunged into her beginning to move in and out of the beautiful goddess we call Ino.

Ino began to moan in pleasure as Kiba's speed increased gradually. "Kiba your so rough with me" Ino breathed out struggling to keep up with him. "I can't help it, this is how I grew up, rough" Kiba was beginning to pant from the large amount of energy and sweat he was exerting. His hands placed on Ino's hips were now trying to hold up his weight. Ino's moan now became cries of pain. "Kiba... Kiba" she tried to spit out "I-I think I'm close" Kiba wasn't sure how much longer he had but he didn't want to inside her, because the high risk of Ino getting pregnant.

"I think I need to pull out Ino" he took his hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Well don't do it inside me I don't want to have kids just yet!" Ino spouted out, her back was well arched off the bed. Kiba didn't slow down but instead pressed harder just before exiting Ino. Once out Ino moaned slightly exasperated from the ordeal, but Kiba wasn't done he placed his dick just above Ino's face as he began to cum. "Yew gross Kiba that's disgusting" he laughed. "You should probally take a shower that's disgusting Ino" Kiba picked Ino up and carried her to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Kiba saw a double vanity, along with a sink in bathtub and a separate shower and another room for the toilet. "Dang girl your parents are loaded how do they make so much on a ninja salary?" Kiba set Ino down on the vanity sink. Before answering Ino grabbed a towel to wipe off her face from Kiba's little hims. "I don't know but I never get any of so whatever." Ino turned to the cabinet and grabbed out of it two towels handing them to Kiba. "Let's take a shower Kiba" she got off the vanity and walked over to the shower door. Kiba followed behind leaving the towel on the sink. Ino opened the shower door and turned on the water. "Brrr it's so cold" Ino pointed out. Kiba walked into the shower grabbing Ino close. "If I'm with you, well never be cold" Kiba smiled kissing Ino passionately. Ino wrapped her arms around Kiba's muscular body, she instantly felt his warmth the second their lips met.

Pulling away Ino grabbed the soap and began to clean herself, but before she could Kiba took the soap bar away from her. "I think I'll do the honors Ino" he smirked beginning to rub her shoulders then her neck, then her breasts. Slowly moving to her back Kiba moved closer to her again. "Why are you so gently all of the sudden?" She asked. Suddenly Kiba grabbed her butt and let go of the soap bar, "Oh am I?" He kissed her nose softly. Ino bent down to pick up the soap bar again almost hitting Kiba's dick right in her face. Ino joked "I almost hit your-r thing on my face" she grabbed the soap bar and stood up. "Maybe you should stay there Ino" Kiba smiled pulling Ino back into his muscular chest. "Uhh no thanks Kiba" he moved her hand on his erection "But I will do this" she began to stroke it. Kiba's band were still on her butt as he smiled slowly kissing her neck and cheeks. "Can we get out you know I hate water?" Kiba asked.

"Sure" she let go of Kiba and grabbed the handle to the shower faucet, turning off the water completely. Ino walked out and grabbed one of the towel and handed it to Kiba and took the other one and began to dry her hair. Kiba shook his head to get the water off getting Ino more wet. "Your just like a dog aren't you?" Ino joked but continued to dry the rest of her body. "Nope not in any way" Kiba was finished drying himself and put the towel back onto the vanity. Ino finished just after him walked over to her duffle bag filled with clothes. Kiba protested "Hey since when did we decide to put clothes on" Kiba placed his hands on hers keeping her from opening the bag.

"Fine let's go to bed it's almost 4 in the morning" She move onto the best and crawled under the covers. Once Kiba followed in she leaned her head gently onto his chest. "Your really something Kiba" Ino smiled.

"Well your a beautiful woman, that I thought would never fall for guy like me so I have to say anything it's I love you Ino" he kissed her forehead. Ino couldn't speak out of shear joy so all she could do before drifting into deep sleep was squeeze his body slightly closer to hers.

(Ok so just a heads up the next chapter is mostly fluff so far and will probably be up sometime end of next week. Also i have decided a name for my next upcoming book its either going to be called Shades of Red, or Pink Sand, so keep your eyes pealed for it. I post the first chapter sometime next Friday or Saturday depending on my colorguard practice schedule. Shout out to my coach for scheduling a 9-5 practice next Saturday. . Hope you liked the chapter please comment what you think.)


	9. Chapter 9

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chapter 9- The Day After That. /div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"(Sorry this one is probably pretty short compared to the last chapter but it's important so don't skip it for any reason. Y'all understand cause I'll know if y'all skip it ️)div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"It was about ten in the morning and almost everyone was still asleep except for Shino and Ino. Shino was in his room communicating with his bugs to come up with a way to attack Naruto without him realizing it. Shino wanted revenge for what he did last night. Ino however was in the kitchen already dress for the day she had in store for everyone. Ino began to make breakfast for herself, her usual bagel with cream cheese and an orange. Once she finished eating her own food she pulled out a large pan and a metal spoon and began to bash them together. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The sound was loud enough for the whole house to wake up and move some where else. Neji began freak out along with Lee and Naruto. Shikamaru slowly got up and sounded very annoyed. Sakura Temari and Tenten got up and walked out of there room (all wearing clothes by the way) and tried to locate the sound's causation. Hinata stood up but stared at Shino, while he went into Kiba's room to get him up. Unfortunately Kiba never did put on clothes so Shino was a little put off by his friend. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Everybody come down stairs I have something important to say." Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. Gradually everyone made there was to the kitchen, mostly sluggish but ready to listen to what she had to say. "Ino could you be anymore loud" Naruto complained. Ino ignored his but began to speak her mind. "Ok so today I have a really fun game were going to do" Everyone looked at one another like this was the last thing they all would ever do. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What the idea Ino-chan?" Lee was the first to speak up. "Yea if it anything like lasts night games I don't want to play" Neji announced. "Nether do I" Temari agreed. "Ok Ok I get it no romance games, but what I have in mind is more active" Ino smiled as she lifted two different color bags filled with matching t-shirts. Ino began to laugh because everyone seemed confused. "Were going to play capture the kureni, I'll decide the teams randomly but I hope you all know how to play" Ino began to pull out red and blue jerseys and tossed to specific people. The red team is girls and the blue team boys. Ok we will play in the woods and make sure to not go to far because the losing team will have severe consequences." Ino wanted to make sure that the punishment would be good enough for the other side. "Boys can go out and find their hiding spot." Ino tossed the blue shirts along with the marked that the girls had to find. "Sakura-chan give us 10 minutes before coming out ok" Naruto began to run for the door with Lee beside him. When all the guys headed out Ino began to speak again. "Ok girls I want to let you in on a secret about the game" all the girls turned their head towards Ino. "I rid the game so the boys would lose because the losers have to pick from this list of things they have to do like give us a back rub to stripping down for us with everyone watching" Ino laughed because she already did that to Kiba. "What do you mean Ino?" Tenten didn't really understand. "Well I plan on putting some alcohol in the drinks tonight for the guys so they be drunk enough to want to fuck us all!" Ino sounded so happy. "What are you talking about I don't want to sleep with any of the guys" Sakura had no interest in ruining her relationship with Gaara. "Well not you but like Tenten Temari definitely and Hinata I you didn't faint so much you could have Shino right under your nose" Hinata smiled at the thought of Shino. "Ok I'm in" Temari smiled grabbing a jersey. "Me too" Tenten nodded know she wanted to be with Neji. "Fine as long as you don't get me drunk Ino and keep Naruto away from me." Sakura stared at Ino but put the red shirt she had been handed. All the girls were ready and headed out. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ok I painted their marker in paint that is easy to tell when Hinata uses her bykugan" Ino continued "Once we find them I'll use my transfer technique and take it to you and then we won!" Ino smiled confidently as knew he plan wouldn't fail. "Ok but Temari Tenten stay here and guard our marker just in case they do something stupid" Temari and Tenten nodded heading back to the marker. Hinata began to use her special technique and pointed in the direction of the guys. They weren't far but Ino knew they had to be careful. "Ino there right over that large rock and everyone is there except for Naruto I can't tell where he is" Hinata sounded concerned. "Ahh don't worry they don't know our plan" Ino laughed and so did Sakura. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Suddenly you could hear Naruto yelling and the girls looked up. There were hundreds of Narutos ambushing them. The girls knew they had no chance. The Narutos binders the girls quickly and brought them over to the rest of the guys. Sakura, Ino and Hinata saw Tenten and Temari also binded down. "Wow I can believe Shikamaru came up with idea to stay and wait for you to say where you were going to hide your marker but it's even better what we heard" Naruto laughed. "You wanted to get us drunk so you could have sex with us?" Neji stared at Tenten. "You know if you wanted to have sex then you could of just asked" Shikamaru stated clearly but still smirking at Temari. "But I guess we get to decide your punishment for losing and your punishment it a blowjob for us" Kiba stared at Ino. Ino laughed at Kiba "Just a blowjob I had way worse planned for you guys" she laughed as all the girls stared at her, their eyes filled with anger. "Is that so well I guess you can give a blowjob and we can finger you too" Neji smiled and walked up to Tenten. So did Shika to Temari, Kiba to Ino, and Shino to Hinata. Naruto felt awkward because Sakura was in a relationship with Gaara but he decided to just side down with Sakura and talk with her and fuzzy-brows. All the guys began to unzip there pants. The girls were perfectly lined up so they kept glancing at one another. They all wanted to kill Ino but they wouldn't sell her out so they stuck by her. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"(Sorry this next part may get a little awk so you been warned)div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Neji pulled out his dick and took a step closer to the tide up Tenten. "Your going to enjoy this aren't you?" Tenten asked. "Ohh you bet" Neji smiled grabbing Tenetb in the back of the neck and pulled her to him in a cons han back and forth motion as she suck. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Shikamaru bend down for a moment and kissed Temari on the lips before taking out his dick. "Bon Appetite Temari" Shikamaru laughed and began to thrust his dick into her mouth. Temari smirked before biting his tip. Shikamaru stared at her before nudging her to the ground where he joined her sliding his dick back into her mouth. Forcing her to swallow him. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Kiba instead of pulling out his dick he laid Ino down and pulled her pants just down enough that he could see her underwear. Kiba moved his hand back and forth across Ino causing her to moan. Kiba smiled giving Ino a kiss. "This feels amazing Kiba" Ino glance up at him. "Oh I know but wait till I pull out my dick" Kiba laughed know what awaited him in the future. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Shino was unsure about the whole situation but he didn't want to back down in front if the other guys. "Sorry Hinata" he muttered not actually sorry because this is what he really wanted from her. "S-Shino-kun it's ok if the other girls are doing it them I can too" Hinata tried to put a brave face seeing how just last night she saw him half naked and now she was going to see the rest of him. Shino pulled out his dick from under his jacket and moved it towards Hinata. Unsure what to do Hinata copied Temari and began to lick Shino. She thought she was doing it right since his face began to go bliss. Hinata blushed a little as he looked back at her. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After about 10 minutes both Neji and Shikamaru cumed in the girls mouth and began to work there lower area. "I think if funny you didn't wait for us to leave before talking, Temari you of all people should know that" Shikamaru joked as he moved his pointer finger and middle finger in and out of her body. Temari couldn't answer but instead moan louder. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Tenten did the same as Temari as Neji plunged his fingers into her body while he kissed her gently. Neji enjoyed their punishment. "Tenten I hope you like what I'm doing" Neji smiled before opening Tenten's mouth and putting his tongue in its spot. Tenten was feeling a wave of pleasures that she couldn't describe. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"While they guys for the girls to attack them Kiba came up with the punishment with Neji and guys were happy on what they choose. Kiba knew that Ino was done so he finally pulled out his dick and let Ino suck on it like a popsicle. Kiba was enjoying seeing Ino's mouth surrounding his dick. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Naruto really did want to kiss Sakura and so what the rest of the guys were doing but he knew Sakura would knew forgive him for it and it would probably end her relationship with Gaara. So he decided to talk to her about his pink hair and how they match and almost looked like siblings. Sakura was grateful that Naruto didn't pressure her into doing anything stupid like the others but she did feel bad that him and Lee were the only ones being left out, so she decided to give them both a kiss in the cheek for being so nice. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After all the guys were done they each took a step back putting themselves away. "Ok can you untie us now?" Tenten asked. And the other girls agreed. "No we have another idea when we get back to the house so were keeping you like this. Ino, Temari, and Tenten glanced at one another before standing up from the grass on covered in cum and piss. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Little do they know that the guys have a full scale plan thanks to Shikamaru and his brilliant ideas. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"(MUHAHAHAHA evil laugh. i hope you huys like cliff hangers cause i do. Sorry about taking so long to post this chapter but im also working on another book and i was having trouble balancing the work for each of them. Anyway ill post the next chapter sometime next week. It will be a interestin chapter indeed. Ohh is ya see a grammer error or a word that doesent make sense please let me know because i was writing this at 4;30 in the morning and i was also watching the new legend of korra episode soooo... there are probably accidental plug ins for korra without me realizing iy. thx)div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;";3 KHdiv 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Guys have Taken Over?

Everyone was back at the house and the guys made the girls sit down on the long couch that fit them all. All the guys were talking softly close together so the girls couldn't figure out their plan. When the guys finished talking they each walked around grabbing some string and wire before sitting down in front of their girl. "Ok so your going to play tell the truth or take off your clothes" Naruto laughed. "What the fuck kind of name is that you idiot" Ino stared at Naruto who now looked like a stupid version of Sakura. "Well actually were just going to ask you questions and if you don't want to answer them or we see your lying then you take off one piece of clothing" Shikamaru explained. "Yea and if you get down to one piece of clothing well fuck you hard" Kiba laughed as he stood confidently in front of Ino. "What's the strong for then?" Sakura asked. "Were going to tie all your hands together so if someone tries to do something weird well see it" Shino sat down in front of Hinata, he had so many questions to ask her that he couldn't wait. "How will you know if were lying?" Hinata asked. "Yea I'm not just going to tell you I'm lying" Temari joked. "Were going to monitor your heart rate with out fingers since when you lie" Shikamaru stared at Temari knowing she already thought about that probably coming up with a counter or something so she could lie all she wants.

"Ok so which girl wants to go first?" Kiba asked wanting it to be Ino. "I'll go I have nothing to hide" It was Temari who spoke first. Lee walked over to her placing his two fingers over her neck. "Ok what's your bra size?" Shikamaru smirked knowing the answer just to see if she could fool Lee if she lied. "34-C Shika" she said bluntly. Shikamaru stared at her was she planning on answering truthful the whole time. "She's good" Lee took his hands off her neck and walked back. "Ok" he smirked "Next" Kiba declared. "Fine I guess I'll go" Tenten glanced at Neji. 'The worst he could ask is something about last night. "Did you enjoy giving me a blowjob earlier?" Neji knew she wouldn't answer truthfully. "Fuck" Tenten muttered. Lee put his fingers on Tenten's neck. "No it was disgusting." Tenten turned away. Lee shook his head "Your lying Tenten, you should know that lying is bad". Neji walked over to Tenten and pulled off her outer shirt. "Hey!" Neji threw the shirt on the ground and stared at Tenten's purple bra. "Wow Tenten you enjoyed giving Neji a blowjob that's funny" Ino laughed. "Your turn Ino." Kiba smirked because he had the perfect question hot her. "Ok ask away" Ino made a face at Kiba. "Did you enjoy last night in the bed with me?" Kiba needed to know the answer. "Well duh Kiba, I went all the way with you wouldn't you think I wanted it" Ino let it all out "You could have been a but more rough though" Ino smiled because she was right. Kiba blushed as Lee said she was telling the truth.

"Fuck you Ino I was great" Kiba turned his back to her crossing his arms. "Ok whatever Kiba suck it up and be a man" Shino punched him in the arm. Kiba frowned at Shino but knew he was right. "Ok just Sakura and Hinara left in round one" Shikamaru announced with content. "Ok ask me whatever you want." Sakura gave Naruto the death stare so he would want to ask her a bad question. "Would you date me if you weren't dating Gaara?" Naruto smiled. Lee walked over to Sakura and placed his cold finger across her neck. "No" Sakura said bluntly. "Ohh Sakura-chan your lying" Lee smiled a bit knowing what would come next. Naruto laughed at he in buttoned Sakura's shirt revealing her skin colored bra. Shika looked at Sakura then at Temari, 'I think she has something planned with the girls. That was such an easy question why would she lie.' Shikamaru then glanced at Ino 'She been staring at Lee since we started. Fuck I know what there up to' "Hey Lee come over here for a minute" Shika beaconed him over. Lee was standing right next to Shika stepped on Lee's foot causing Ino to scream. "Ha knew it" "What the fuck Shikamaru why did you step on Lee's foot and why did Ino scream not Lee?" Naruto yelled. Lee began to look around the room confused. "Ino was in his head the whole time faking the pulses." Neji stared at Tenten and the other girls now realizing their plan.

"Fuck" Ino muttered quietly. "They knew that we would pick Lee to take check their heart rate, and they lied on purpose so we would believe it" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Temari and then Ino 'How did they plan this out without talking about to one another' Shikamaru thought to himself. "Damn it Sakura why did you have to make your answer sound weird" Temari was looking at Sakura. "Fuck you I was telling the fucking truth it was Ino who said it was a lie I was being serious." Sakura barked back. Shino walked over to Lee to make sure he was ok. Lee was fine but he asked Shino when they got back to the house. The guys began to glare at one another like they were trying to explode each other's brain. "So you were controlling Lee all the way from the beginning then" Neji glanced at Naruto who walked into the kitchen saying nothing. 'Would Naruto be more invested in what's going on' Neji thought. Naruto came back a minute later with a bottle of whiskey. "Naruto why do you have a bottle of whiskey in your hands?" Lee asked. Naruto didn't respond instead he opened it and began to chug it down. Kiba ran over to him and slapped the bottle to the floor. Suddenly Naruto fell to the floor passed out and Kiba picked up the bottle and began to drink it as well. "What's happening?" Neji looked at Kiba his eyes were it his. "It's fucking Ino she still controlling people" Shikamaru walked over to Ino and was planned on releasing her technique. Naruto and apparently Shino began to look around the room. "The girls just want to get us drunk" Shikamaru remembered their plan earlier about wanting to get the guys drunk. "Ino finally looked up and smirked like she had won. "You lose Shikamaru" Temari suddenly broke free of her binding and quickly grabbed Shikamaru's arms and tied them together with the string that she took from Lee.

Tenten also broke free and and quickly grabbing Neji before he could defend himself. Sakura already had Naruto hog tied and was going after Lee. Ino was still smirking at Kiba who was trying to fight Ino's technique. Hinata was sitting on top of Shino who was trying to send his bugs out to save him but Hinata was one step ahead if him, she sprayed herself in a bug repellant special to Shino's bugs, so the bugs would not come out. Once Lee was tied to the table leg Sakura began to laugh because the girls knew they had won. Ino finally got up and tied Kiba's arms together before releasing him from her technique. "Damn it Temari you must have know we were going to listen in on your plan for the game" Shikamaru looked up at her while she dragged him to the couch. The other girls did the same sitting Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Naruto all next to each other. The girls began to high-five one another at the successful use of teamwork. "You guys are really stupid like did you actually think we would talk about out actually plan out loud"Tenten rubbed in Neji's face. "Yea Temari had papers written out with the plan as well as a script so you would believe us" Sakura laughed even though she gained nothing from this. "Damn it" Shikamaru muttered to himself. "So Temari you never told us what we were going to do once we got here" Hinata whispered staring at Shino remembering what he did earlier. "Oh sorry I didn't want to tell you if Neji read the papers I gave you" Temari put her hand on her hip. "What so your going to get us drunk is that your plan because I turn into a fighting machine Gai-sensei would be proud of" Lee announced attempting to stand up. "No I think we should have a drink first then decide" Ino proclaimed heading for the kitchen. "I'll help" Hinata walked over with Ino.

"Wait your not going to get us drunk but get yourselves drunk?" Kiba was confused. "Well yea if you got drunk you wouldn't remember anything but we would, us girls just want to have a fun time, well except for Sakura who is the today's sober girl to make sure we do anything too stupid" Ino had come back from the kitchen with two bottles one whiskey, and the other sake. Hinata help a couple of plastic cups. "Ok I'm cool with it" Temari grabbed a cup from Hinata as Ino began to open the sake bottle. When Ino finished pouring cups of sake to each girl except for Sakura she raised her cup high in the air. "To girls, always superior to the guys over there" Ino shouldered to the couch tied guys. "Cheers" the girls said taking a swig of sake from there cups. "So let's play the same game that the guys wanted us to play" Tenten smirk at Neji who turned he head away from her. "I'm down" Ino announced. "Oh me too" Hinata confirmed. "Ok but everytime a guy lies we all take a drink and if they tell the truth we pour more into our cups" Temari turned to Sakura who was already standing behind the couch with her fingers on Shikamaru's neck. "Ok Shika your first" Temari smiled. "How big is your dick?" Temari began to laugh as she could see Shikamaru's cheeks turn red. "How would I know I never measured it!" Shikamaru tried to look away from Temari as she laughed. Sakura knew he was lying so she pulled her fingers off of Shikamaru's neck "lier lier pants on fire" Sakura shook her head. "Your a baka Shika I already knew I just wanted to see if you would admit it" Temari walked over to Shikamaru and took off the grey sweat shirt he had been wearing showing a fish net undershirt just like Kiba's. "Yea my turn!" Tenten jumped up in the air as she took a big gulp of sake as did the other girls. Sakura moved over to Neji placing her hands on his neck. Tenten set her cup down on the table as placed her hands on Neji's thighs making him blush "Would you or would you not do it with me right here right now?" Tenten cocked her head to the side. "Well that depends if it's just you and me well yea but with everyone watching no that's kinda pervy" Neji stared at Tenten. "He's telling the truth" Sakura told Tenten as she began to frown. "Well I don't care I'm taking off his pants" Tenten suddenly pulled off his white pants revealing a tight pair of white boxers with black trim. "Hey I told the truth" Neji didn't like that all the guys were staring at him. Ino poured each girl more sake. "Well I think this can be for giving you a blow job earlier then" Tenten smirk giving Neji a small kiss on the lips making the whole house stare at them. "Since were already breaking the rules let's just take off there clothes and make them answer questions after" Ino was already buzzed. Hinata laughed as Ino almost spilled her drink. "Meh I guess but it's more fun to have the guys sweating from the questions then to just take there clothes off" Temari folded her arms. "I have an ideas let's play truth or dad just the girls and the dares have to be something with the guys" Sakura walked from behind the couch to the floor. Kiba took a breath if reliefs since he was next to answer a question. "Kiba don't think your out of the woods yet" Shino whispered.

All the girls sat around I a circle "Ino should go fist since she was about to ask a question to Kiba" Kiba frowned. "Ok as long as I get to keep drinking" Ino pointed to Tenten to have her ask the question. "Truth or Dare" Tenten spoke as she undid her hair buns letting loose he long silky brown hair. "Dare and make it a good one I want Kiba to suffer" Ino took a sip of her sake. Tenten took a moment to look at Kiba to think "Ok I dare you to get jam from your kitchen put it on Kiba's chest and lick it off completely"Ino stood up leaving her empty cup on the floor and headed for the kitchen. "No that's disgusting please no" Kiba began to move around to break the rope but failed. Ino came back from the kitchen with a knife and a jar of strawberry jam. She set the stuff in her hands down on the table and walked over walked over to Kiba. Ino sat on her knees between Kiba's legs, as she moved her hands over the top of his shirt and began to unbutton it. When she finish Ino tossed the shirt onto Naruto's head. Tenten handed Ino the jam jar and knife. When Ino opened the jar Kiba tried to curl up so she couldn't place the jam on his chest. "Kiba be a man it's just jam" Neji began to laugh beside Kiba and so did Lee. "Oh shut up you try being in my spot and see if you respond differently." Kiba glared at Neji. Ino began to smear the red goo and Kiba and everybody began to laugh. "That looks so weird" Hinata commented. Once Ino was done she handed back the jar and now messy knife to Tenten who placed it on the table. "Ready Kiba?" Ino asked. "Fuck no this is disgusting" Kiba tried to squirm free. Ino stuck out her tongue and lick up a small portion of jam from Kiba's nipple. All the guys began to laugh and Ino continued.

When she finished, Ino sat back down in the circle of girls. "Ok I'm pretty sure for the next week I'm staying away from strawberries" Ino picked up her cup and the bottle of sake and poured herself another glass full. "Ok Temari truth or dare?" Ino asked. Temari looked at her empty cup before responding "Oh why not, Dare me!" Shikamaru suddenly looked very nervous. He had already gone in the earlier game and he had lied so they were probably going to get him back for it. "Ok I dare you to measure Shikamaru's dick" all the guys began to laugh as Shikamaru sighed with his head to his chest. "Where are the measuring tapes?" Temari asked Ino as she stood up. "Third drawer on the left" Ino pointed to the kitchen. "You should also bring the extra bottle of sake in there" Ino called to Temari. "Do we really need another bottl of sake already?" Hinata asked. Sakura turned the first bottle upside down to indicate that it was empty. "I think I'm going to need a drink" Shikamaru complained. "Hey can someone take this shirt off my face I can't see anything?" Naruto asked trying to shake it off. Sakura got up and quickly pulled off Kiba's shirt throwing it to the ground. "I think it's about time to let the guys have a few drinks" Shino commented as he stared at the sake bottle Temari was carrying. "I guess you can a drink it's not like your Lee and will go crazy when you have a drop of sake" Tenten laughed pouring a cup of sake of Shino then handing it to Hinata. Ino poured more sake into her cup then into new cups for Kiba and Shikamaru. Hinata placed the cup on Shino's lips and lifted it up slightly so he could drink it. Suddenly Shino began to choke "This isn't sake it's way to strong to be!" Temari began to laugh because she knew she grabbed a much more concentrated version of sake so the guys would get drunk faster. Tenten and Ino both made Kiba and Shikamaru chugged the special sake. Once the guys except for Naruto and Lee. All the girls sat down except for Temari who was holding a measuring tape. Temari bent over and set the measuring tape on the couch arm before grabbing Shikamaru's belt. "This is going to be a drag" Shikamaru glanced at Temari's eyes. "Oh you'll like it Shika" Temari pulled off his black belt and unzipped his pants. When she finished slowly taking off his pants all that was left was his boxers. Neji began to laugh and so did Kiba. "Hey don't make me break out the peanut butter Kiba I don't mind making a sandwich out of you" Ino placed her hand on her hip and stuck her tongue out at Kiba. "Yea Neji you haven't even gotten anything done yet so I wouldn't be laughing Temari could dare me to do something bad to you" Tenten joked as she took another sip of sake. Both Neji and Kiba looked and one another with fear. Temari took off Shikamaru's boxers only half way and began to pull out the measuring tape. She aligned it with his dick and looked at the numbers. "5 3/4 inches" Temari called out before pulling up Shikamaru's boxers. "This sucks" that all Shikamaru could say.

Hinata got up to get the bottle of sake from the table, but when she tried to grab the bottle it slipped and tipped over onto the table tied Lee who cannot have even a drop of sake now has a whole bottle in his system. "Oh Shit!"all the girls quickly reached for Lee but it was to late he broke free of the table and began to free the guys. Sakura began to toss a string around Lee to contain Lee but it not enough. The drunken Lee had already freed the guys and now began to capture the girls. Shikamaru used his Shadow Illusory on all the girls to prevent them from moving. "Looks like you lose after all" Kiba commented to Ino as he tied her hands up with the same rope she tied him up. Shino still couldn't use his bugs on Hinata but he was able to tie her hands together. Once the girls were all tied up the guys sat on the couch and began to relax. "Wow Neji you got lucky if Hinata didn't spill the sake on Lee who is now passed out on the floor you would of been toast" Kiba laughed. When Shikamaru released the technique all the girls fell to the floor. "Remember to not look at Ino's eyes or she control your mind" Shikamaru reminded the rest if the group as he bent down in front of Temari and whispered. "I'm going to fuck in 6 minutes to get back for that last thing you did". Temari glared at Shikamaru "Id like to see you try" Temari smirked. "Ok I'm ready for our turn now" Kiba stood up and picked up Ino onto his shoulder. "Hey!" Ino yelled as Kiba took her to there room. Shikamaru picked up Temari with his normal technique and walked side by side to there room. Shino removed the bug repellant from Hinata and used his bugs to carry her to there room. Neji placed Tenten on his back and walked her over to there room placing her on the bed still with her hands tied around her back. Sakura threw Lee and Naruto up the stairs and not there bed before heading back down to make some food for herself. This was that beginning of the end for the girls.

(Ok first off I'm like super ubber sorry about how long it took to post this chapter I was having major writers block and I understand if this chapter is kinda weird but next one I promise to post soon and it will make much more sense than this one


End file.
